Good Mistakes
by EpicNuby
Summary: Is it crazy to like your brother best friend. I think so. Is it crazy for you brother's friend be four years older than you but you still get butterflies whenever he touches you. She want him to return this feeling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Since my story United by Music is ending and I don't pretend to make a new sequel, here is my new story, Good Mistakes.**

**Bye**

Annabeth P.O.V

Why does my brother have to throw a party every time!?

My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm nineteen. I live in San Francisco since I was born, with my mother Athena, my father Frederick and my older brother Malcolm.

Malcolm is considered popular at his college. He and his popular friends are always partying at our house and since he is 23 and in his third college year at Stanford, and I'm only in my senior year at High School I never get anything to do at a sex, drinking and crazy party.

You might be thinking 'Why your parents let him give parties?'. Well, my dad work at Stanford so he lives there and my mom is always travelling to D.C and NY because she is a architect.

Our house is like one street to the beach so I like to stay there when he throws his parties.

I don't hate my brother but why does he need to throw parties at our house when I need to get a scholarship to Stanford.

It's hot as hell here in California so I like to swim at night.

I put on some two-piece gray bikini and a flower dress and went tot the beach.

I sat at the sand and looked at the waves.

''Hey Annabeth.''

I turned to look at who had said that.

''Hey Percy.''

I might not like 99% of Malcolm friends, but Percy is a really nice and sweet guy. He always come to Malcolm parties as they are best friends, but he is not much drinking and one night stands so he bring non-alcoholic drinks and we talk.

''Wassup?''

He sat by my side.

''The sky.'' I joked.

''No, really how you doing?'' He chuckled.

''Malcolm and his parties are making me crazy, I got my finals in one month and some mean girls are making fun of me.''

''Why are they making fun of you?''

''Do you remember Luke?''

''Yes. Why?''

''He was a player, but then he said to me he wanted to change and I could help him. Thalia alerted me that I shouldn't trust him, but I did. Then last week I discovered from my good friend Hillary that she had a threesome with Luke and Alisson. She showed the pictures at my face. The I went to talk to Luke and he didn't even cared, he turned to me and said 'They are much better than you, you little virgin'''I started crying.

Percy hugged me, very close to his chest and waited for me to stop crying.

I stopped crying and asked him the same thing he had asked to me.

''Well, I broke up with Rachel but we are still good friends, I'm having my finals also and I already have a job. My father asked me to be his company president.''

''Lucky you.''

''Do you want a beer?''

''You know I can't drink Percy.''

''Try one Annabeth. I promise you you like it, you don't have to get drunk just enjoy.''

I grabbed one beer from his hand and drank it. It was super good.

''This is really good, thanks Percy.''

We continued drinking beer from a eight-pack Budweiser he brought.

There was only two left.

I was almost drunk. Three cans of beer for an always sober person makes you see stars.

I could still sense what I said and a little bit of what I did.

I turned to Percy.

''Thank you Percy.''

''Why?''

''You are the best boy friend a girl could ask. You always make me fell good.''

''You are very welcome.''

I had now 99% sense o f what I did.

I turned to Percy and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

Looked deeply in his eyes, and did what I was afraid to do on my three years of knowing him. I thought 'if I remember this tommorow was because of the 01% I had sober in my body.

I kissed him. Hungrily and desperate but not leaving the good part aside.

I expected him to reject me but he grabbed my waist and returned the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. My updating pace will unfortunately decrease because tommorow my school begins again. Uh, I hate school. I'm one year away from high school and I need to focus on my grades and leave the computer and Xbox One aside, and youtube. And Zedd, Calvin Harris...**

**Bye**

Annabeth P.O.V

I woke up with a major headache. I had never been hung over. And I never kissed Percy before. Oh god, I kissed Percy. I look to the room I'm at. I see light grey walls. My room thank god.

I got up and felt cold. Why? I was god damn naked. I looked to my bed, but there was no one with me. But there was a small piece of paper with bad hand writing.

_We need to talk. Don't tell anyone about our kiss. Yes, I remember it. Meet me at the Starbucks inside the campus._

_Percy_

Is he mad? Please, he is one of my best friends. Why would I kiss him? _Because you like him. _Who the hell said that? _You, silly. _Shut up. _You can't ask yourself to shut up. _Whatever.

I almost immediately felt a need to puke. I ran to my bathroom.

I spent almost one hour with my head at the toilet. Fuck you beer. And whisky? I smelled myself and yes whisky.

I took a shower, as I was smelling like alcohol, sweat and something unknown. After it a put on a grey dress and took an Advil.

I got my Raybans and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. It was already eleven.

Malcolm was drinking his coffee. I hate coffee, so I took a mug of hot chocolate.

I made a PB&J sandwich and ate it. My head still hurts. I took my car keys to meet Percy.

As I was about to leave Malcolm called me.

''Annabeth?''

''Yes Malcolm?''

''Percy left the house about two hours ago.''

''So that's why you are awake so early.'' Malcolm usually never gets up until two int the afternoon.

''Yes and...'' He started laughing really hard.

''What?'' I didn't knew where he was going.

''He 'laugh' had 'laugh' a 'laugh' terrified 'laugh' look...'' He laughed so much that he fell from his chair.

''What the fuck Malcolm?!'' I was pissed now.

''He left only in his ...''

So he had sex with someone after we ... No Annabeth don't think about it. I gotta know! He might have slept with me!

I ran to my car and turned it on. I sped to Stanford.

I parked in the front of the Starbucks.

I walked in and looked around trying to find Percy.

He was at the back sipping a cup of coffee and eating a bagel. He was wearing his Raybans, A Desigual black shirt and a cargo shorts.

Then I had a flashback.

-Flashback-

_He kissed me back. He got up and I jumped with my legs around him. We kissed desperately. Then he started kissing my neck. I moaned in pleasure. I pulled his shirt up and saw his hot abs. We continued he threw my dress away and I was only in my lacy bra and panties. I opened his belt and he threw his shorts away too. He took my bra off and started kissing by nipples. I was still moaning to a complete unknown and great sensation. I took his boxers off and my panties. Even if he was completely drunk he looked at me eye asking 'Can I?' I pulled him towards me in answer..._

Present-

I sat down at his side. OMG I slept with my brother's best friend who also happen to be one of my best friends.

''Hi Percy.'' I said a little afraid of what was going on with his mind.

''Hey.''

We looked at each other for a bit.

''Did you remeber last night?'' He asked

I nooded.

''So was it all my fault?'' He asked guitily.

I guess he was thinking that he forced me into it.

''No I did it willingly.'' I answered truthfully.

''Which of them?''

''Both.'' I remember letting he do it last night.

''Both?'' He asked a little bit surprised.

''Yes, both.'' I answered.

We stood again looking at each other.

''So was it only a moment thing or there was fellings?'' I asked

''I've been trying to tell you for so long but it was always hard to find the right words. I like you Annabeth.''

I almost jumped in happiness. He was four years older but he liked me. YEAH. Pull yourself together girl.

''I like you too Percy.'' I said softly before kissing him.

We looked at each other again until I asked.

''So are we dating?''

''Will you be my girlfriend Annabeth?''

''Yes.''

We passed two hours talking about useless things until he said he had to go.

As he was about to get up I finally made a useful question.

''Did you use a condom?''


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am trying to keep updating everything at least once a week and I'm sorry if I don't accomplish it. Are you going to watch Seahawks x Broncos? GO Seahawks.**

**Bye**

Annabeth P.O.V

''Yes Annabeth. I remeber taking one because I kind of knew that was your first time so you didn't took pills yet. If think you don't need to worry.'

YAY. I am not pregnant. That's good. My boyfriend left. _My boyfriend. I_ will never get used to call him that. He is almost four years older than me, but he likes me. Of all possible girls he likes me. The captain of Stanford swimming team is my boyfriend.

I finished my hot chocolate and went home.

I opened the door and entered the house. Malcolm was watching TV.

''Hey Annie.'' He said grinning. That ass.

''Don't call me that!'' I hate when they call me Annie. That was the nickname my mom gave me when I was little.

''But Thalia calls you that.''

''Thalia never stops calling me that so I kind of have to let her keep calling me that.'' Thalia is my bestfriend since I was seven. She have spiky black hair and sky blue eyes. We both are planning in going to Stanford when we graduate from High School.

''Percy also calls you that. Why is that?''

He got to my nerves.

''BECAUSE HE IS MY BOYFRIEND.'' I shouted.

''Finally!'' Malcolm said smilling.

''What?'' I asked not knowing what he meant.

''Percy likes you for ages. He got so pissed when you started dating Luke that he didn't hangout here with me for like one month. Finally he got the guts to get you.'' He explained.

Percy liked me for that long? I felt more butterflies in my stomach. HE really likes me. YAY.

''Yeah. He asked me at Starbucks. Now I have a college boyfriend.''

I went upstairs. As soon as I was going to enter my room I ran to the bathroom.

''What's going on? Are you okay?'' Malcolm asked.

I cleaned my hands and mouth.

''Yeah. Last night was my first drunk time. I'm still hung over. I'll take some Advil.''

I went my room and took one Advil pill.

I don't know why but I felt tired. So I layed on my bed listening to my Ipod's playlist and fell asleep.

TIME BREAK

I've been felling really tired this last week. I didn't told him that, because he is kind of very protective. But still sweet. I booked a doctor's apointment for this evening.

I drove from college to the hospital. I sat at the waiting room. Then after twenty minutes.

''Annabeth Chase. Please head to room 25A.''

I went where I was asked to go.

In front there was a doctor.

''Hello. My name is please come in.''

I entered his office.

''So what is going on?''

''Well, I've been throwing up a lot, feeling really tired and nausea.''

''We are going to do some blood tests so we can be sure of what it is. Please follow nurse Harris.''

I followed the nurse.

She took some blood samples and asked for me to wait in the wating room.

I waited for about half an hour. So to waste my time I read some of the books from the room.

I read something about nausea, throwing up and feeling really tired, that are signs of pregnancy. NO I CANT BE PREGNANT. Percy used a condom. I...

''Annabeth Chase.''

I went again to office.

''Well, Annabeth it seems that you...

**Cliff Hanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im really sorry for not updated for so long. I'm overloaded with homework and need for study time. But I'm trying to update at least once a month. I don't know if you would like to know but whatever, Hardwell just came to my city and I'm super pissed I'm under aged.**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

The doctor said:

''You are only with a flu. No need to worry.'' Oh god. Thank you.

''Thank you doctor.'' I was relieved.

I turned and started walking away. I think I heard him say 'you are welcome , but ignored it.

I entered my car and drove home. I had to get ready for my date with Percy.

The clock said 14:25. I had only two hours and a half to get ready.

I showered, shaved, brushed my teeth and did what girls usually did.

Chose a button up grey shirt and a skirt, put on perfume and went downstairs to wait for him.

As I entered the living room I saw my brother and Percy talking.

''Hey Seaweed Brain.'' I said smilling.

He turned to face me. He was so handsome with his cargo shorts and plain v-neck black t-shirt, that let his muscles show.

''Hey Wise Girl, you look gorgeous.'' I was just wearing simple clothes and he still thinks I'm gorgeous. He's perfect.

''You don't look so bad yourself Perce.''

He chuckled.

''Let's go.'' He took my hand, we said goodbye to my brother and he drove us to the beach.

He parked the car and picked a basket from the back seat.

We walked along the beach all way to the right corner. We found ourselves in front of a big rock wall.

''Why are we here Percy?'' I was wondering if had gone nuts.

He just smilled at me and took my hand.

He guided me between the rocks and I found myself at a beautiful cave.

The cave was colored by the many shells on the ground. At the center of the cave was a small table with two chairs and a small rose inside a vase.

Perfect was the word to describe it. And beautiful... and amazing.

''Do you like it?'' He asked me.

''If I liked it? I loved it Percy, It's beautiful. Thank you.'' I said hugging him.

We sat down and ate the steak and cheese sandwiches he prepared along with Montain Dew.

Simple, but delicious. This is what I am loving about Percy. He try to please me doing things small but cozy. I've had some boyfriends that tried to make big things like renting limos.

After lunch we both lay down and stood quitly observing the waves.

He grabbed my hand and held it on his chest. Then I slowly went up on him. I turned my body into a way that my head was on his chest.

We didn't speak, we just listened to the sea and our breathing.

So relaxing and perfect. That's how I think you know you love someone. By the small things that make you both happy.

I was so relaxed that I ended up sleeping.

Perfect.


End file.
